eglantisfandomcom-20200215-history
Role-Play 1: What Started As A Peaceful Day At LBP.
Eglantis was first made as a game that a friend of mine and I made, to play with our imagination. Eventually, I brought this to a few of my other friends and incorporated bits of it into the games we played until we had an entire game about a group of adventurers in Eglantis, doing everything in their power to prevent the return of Darktew. Eventually, we just lost interest and stopped playing. But a little while ago I did a tiny role-play with one of my friends online taking place in Eglantis. And I found it quite fun. Hence, I've created a page here for Eglantian role-plays! Here's how for those who haven't done it before: Most people write from the point of view of their character, in first person. If you do this, whenever your character does an action, put it in asterisks. (For example, *Slowly walks towards the altar.*) When your character says something, don't put it in asterisks, and quotations are optional. For example, both up the orb. It begins to glow yellow.* Yes! I have finally found it! and up the Sugar Bowl. It begins to glow yellow.* "Yes! I have finally found it!" work equally well. If you have a something to say outside of the role-play, say it in quotation marks. For example: the flamethrower at Freezius.* Die traitor, die! (Sorry guys, I have to go.) or pay for this!" *Draws katana and charges towards Jonathon.* (Can the katana of the Samurai Overlord even hurt him if he has the Sugar Bowl of Constitution?) Some people prefer to write from a third person view, or as if it were in a book. for example: ran down the sidewalk back towards her home. She had no idea what the creature was, nor did she know why it had tried to steal her bowl of sugar. This is fine as well. But speech needs to be in quotation marks and conversation outside of the role-play must still be in brackets. For example: was that you just threw out the window?" Destructus said to Aquarious with a suspicious look on his face. (That was a pretty out-of-character thing for Aquarious to do.) You may use one or the other, or even both, depending on which one works better in the situation of the role-play. Rules: -You may be any character, fictional or nonfictional, even yourself. -RPs take place in the multiverse as canon to Eglantis, although there could be portals to other dimensions other than those in Eglantis. -Try to stay in character. Maintain a suspension of disbelief. This is not to say that their personality can't be altered through magic, etc... -'''No godmodding. '''You cannot make yourself too OP to the point of being pretty much invincible to any threat. You can be the most powerful one of a group, but there must be a way to defeat you still. -Do not betray members of the team if it is not what your character would do. -Do not use magic to take control of someone's mind unless that person says you can. -Do not do or say anything that would be against the terms of service of Wikia. So no writing pornography, swearing, etc... -You may make requests for someone else to do something or allow you to do something in brackets. For example: a beam of energy from The Wheel at Turferon.* (Please don't dodge this.) -Have fun! NOTE: The last while of the RP was accidentally deleted after the renaming of the page. It is currently trying to be restored. Category:Role-Play